


The Horse and the Hunter

by Narya_Flame



Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mood Board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya_Flame/pseuds/Narya_Flame
Summary: An Oromë and Nahar moodboard for Tolkien Gen Week.Day 7 was free choice, so I started thinking about the relationships Tolkien’s characters have with their animal companions, and decided Nahar needs more love.
Relationships: Oromë & Nahar
Series: Moodboards of Middle-earth (and beyond...) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	The Horse and the Hunter




End file.
